


真相

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 在这一切发生之后，只有真相对她影响最大。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	真相

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/636964) by Liz21. 



她在星期一来到了他的门口，那是他看过目录的两天后，付款的一天后。她比其他新娘都贵，但对他来说，她是物有所值的。他知道她的家人都在战争中死去了，他能想象得到，邮购新娘服务比挨饿对她更有吸引力。

得知是他买了她，她既不震惊，也不难过。她就这样浑身湿透地走进他的大庄园，手里拿着一个破袋子。他没有向她打招呼，也没有试图让她感到受欢迎。他只扔给她一只家养小精灵，然后就去工作了，没有提问或回答。

德拉科·马尔福不是那种主动解释的人，哪怕是对他的新娘金妮·韦斯莱。

~*~

星期二早上，金妮醒来时，发现窗外有鸟在叫。她正要起身去洗手间，却感到肚脐上有一股无形的力量把她拽出了门。她不情愿地跟随着这股力量，穿过走廊，经过了许多房间。她停在一对双扇门前，没有敲门，就走了进去。

房间里很暗，窗帘拉得严严实实，挡住了光线，但是她能看到有人在床上睡觉。她不知道自己为什么会在这里，她试图安静地走出去，可是她的身体再次引诱她向前，她不知不觉就坐在了床空着的那一边。

德拉科躺在她身边，金发因为睡梦而凌乱不堪。在金妮看来，他的样子比二十二岁的实际年龄要成熟得多，也比她想象中更加无辜。他没穿上衣，她觉得下身应该也没穿，但是黑色丝绸床单盖住了他的肚脐以下。他仍然有着追球手的体格，金妮觉得她的身体离他更近了。

她靠近了他，但他没有醒来。她觉得他的呼吸变了，但他没有睁开眼睛。不过，当她低下头，凑近他那粉红色的嘴唇时，她的呼吸加快了。她不知道为什么，可她觉得她应该吻他。

她马上要吻上他时，德拉科睁开了灰色眼睛，盯着她的棕色眼睛。他们虽然离得很近，但他的表情十分平静。

“这就是手册上说的副作用吗？”他漫不经心地问。

金妮从他的眼睛看向嘴唇。“看来是的。”金妮说。“你拖得越久跟我结婚，跟我上床，想要你的欲望就越强烈。”

他没有动。“你是处女吗？”

“是。”

“你和波特从来没做过？”

“差不多吧，但是他死了，不是吗？”

德拉科没有说话。她也没有动。“我们明天结婚。你认为你能等那么久吗？”

她点了点头，头发从他脸上拂过。她不得不集中精力，才从他身边起身，一言不发地走出了房间。

~*~

星期三晚上很快就到了，金妮一直没见过德拉科。她只在试穿婚纱时才离开了她的房间。婚纱奢华飘逸，是她所见过的最纯净的白色——德拉科为她准备这样的裙子，完全在她意料之中。一个家养小精灵告诉她，婚礼将于黄昏时在花园里举行，请她做好准备。

她穿戴着白色婚纱和面纱，由同一个家养小精灵领着走出等候的客厅，沿着走廊走出后门。穿过一条长长的石头小路，德拉科站在一道玫瑰拱门底下，他穿着黑色礼服长袍，旁边站着一位老巫师。

在繁星点点的夜空之下，婚礼举行得很快，但是非常美丽。老巫师拿出魔杖，用魔法将他们结合在一起，黄色光圈在他们头顶泛着光，然后消失了。在他的指令下，德拉科掀开金妮的面纱，轻柔地吻了她。

他的嘴唇像她的结婚礼服一样柔软，像他们头顶的玫瑰一样甜美。他用手捧住她的脸颊，对她很温柔。这个吻很短，却在她的嘴唇上留下了印记，甚至他们牵着手回到房子里时，也无法抹去。

他们径直走向他的房间。他没有抱着她进门，金妮很庆幸。他只是为她打开门，进去后又把门关上了。

金妮环顾着他的房间，这次看得十分清楚。房间满是黑色与绿色，床很大。她忙着查看梳妆台上的一把古董梳子时，用余光发现德拉科正在解开他的礼服。

她僵住了，他赤裸的胸膛让她知道接下来会发生什么。她麻木地摘下来自德拉科去世的母亲的面纱、耳环和项链。她刚摘下白色手套，就感到一双手落在了她的肩上。

“你想知道我为什么买你吗？”德拉科对她耳语道。

金妮深吸了一口气，转过身来。“不。”她说，慢慢拉开裙子的拉链。“还不想。”

裙子落到她的脚边，德拉科看着她，倒吸了一口气。她没穿内衣。他同样赤身裸体，坚硬顶着她的腹部，他拉住她的手，将她带到了床边。

金妮躺在床中央，闭上眼睛，德拉科覆在了她的身上。她正等待疼痛时，却听到一声轻笑。她睁开眼睛，看到了他脸上的笑意。

“请别露出这种表情。”他说。“好像我要伤害你似的。”他拨开了她眼前的头发。

“但你会的，不是吗？”她问。“疼痛是无法避免的。”

德拉科盯着她，然后慢慢点了点头。“但不是故意的。我不会那样对你，吉妮维娅。”

他俯下身来，温柔地吻着她，几乎是一声低语般的吻，一个金妮无法理解的承诺。他将一只手伸进她的头发，另一只手支撑着自己的身体。他的吻越来越热烈，金妮很快搂住了他的脖子，将他拽向自己。他对她张开嘴，他们的舌头相碰时，她发出了一声呻吟。他咬着她的下唇，一股渴望的暖流在她的体内涌动。

她的手指抚摸着他赤裸的胸膛，他低头啃咬着她的脖子，留下一串嫣红的痕迹，滚烫的呼吸落在上面。当他把一只乳头含入口中时，她的呼吸彻底停止了。

“德拉科！”她叫道，他慷慨照拂着另一只乳头，她蜷起了身子，指甲抓挠着他的后背，让他发出了低吼。他放开她的胸部，温柔地舔着她的肚子，从肚脐一直吻到大腿内侧。

“你湿了。”他随意地喃喃道，将两根手指深深插入她的体内，并蜷起手指，令她的身体剧烈颤抖。他的拇指摩擦着她的阴蒂时，她颤抖地叫了起来。

“求求你。”她低声说，呼吸越来越急促。德拉科抽出手指，在她的目光下将手指舔干净了。她张开了双唇，德拉科还没来得及动作，她就起身抓住他，把他拽过来，贪婪地吻着他。

她在他的唇上尝到了自己的味道，这使她十分兴奋。德拉科呻吟着，她抓住他赤裸的屁股，将他拉近自己，他的勃起用力顶着她的大腿。“求求你。”她在他耳边低声说。

他点了点头，调整了一下姿势，望着她的眼睛，迅速进入了她的身体。

金妮疼得倒抽了一口冷气，但德拉科保持不动，用亲吻堵住了她的嘴。他们一直吻着对方，直到金妮动了动下身，他才开始动作。德拉科从她体内抽出，然后再次进入，抽插的速度越来越快。抽插了几次之后，金妮又发出了愉悦的呻吟。他更深地进入她时，她感到胃里的结越来越紧，仿佛随时可能爆发。她抬头望着他朦胧的眼睛；他覆在她身上，脸上布着一层薄汗。他将手伸到他们之间，抚弄着她的阴蒂，直到金妮因为高潮而叫出声来。

他很快也射了出来，倒在她身上，他们一起深深地呼吸着。他休息了一会儿后，慢慢从她身上翻下来，两人赤身裸体地躺在床上。

他侧身面对着她，将一条胳膊搭在她的肚子上，把她搂到身边。她依偎在他怀里，寻求着舒适和睡眠。

~*~

星期四早上，他将脑袋埋在她的两腿之间，贪婪地舔着她，将她唤醒了，她的手指用力地抓着床单。她想说出她的赞许，可是高潮强烈地冲击着她，她只能发出咒骂。

他对她笑着，起身吻了吻她。“你的嘴可真厉害。”他说，然后下了床，拿起一件长袍。

她的脸火辣辣的，跟她的头发一样红，但她什么也没说，只是从他旁边拿起一件小一些的白色丝绸长袍，将它穿在了身上。她立刻系好衣带，因为她的赤裸而感到尴尬。穿好衣服后，她抬起头来，发现德拉科正在看她，但他什么也没说，就下楼去吃早饭了。

他们沉默地吃着早饭，不过金妮觉得很舒服，她边吃麦片，边看着手指上那枚巨大的钻石戒指。“我不敢戴着这东西洗澡。”她很严肃地说。“我怕它会害我淹死。”

德拉科朝她笑了笑，从座位上站起来，握住她的手，带她上了楼。“好吧，那我只好和你一起洗澡，来保护你的安全了。”他说，他们挽着手走进了浴室。

~*~

在床上、浴室里、甚至餐桌上经历了无数次冒险之后，金妮直到星期五晚上才有机会思考。她躺在德拉科旁边的床上；他们刚刚又做了一轮，他还在恢复体力。

“为什么？”她问得很突然，把他吓了一跳。

他从她的腿上爬了起来。“什么为什么？”他问，将汗湿的头发拂到了后面。

她看着他。“你为什么买我？你为什么对我这么好？你为什么表现得好像——”

“好像还有其他事情？”他坐在她身边，看了看她。“你真的想知道吗？”

她停顿了一下。“答案……会让人痛苦吗？会伤害我吗？我——我不知道我现在还能不能继续承受了。”

他弯下腰，轻轻吻了吻她。“真相总是伤人的，吉妮维娅。”

她移开目光，躺在床上。“那我就不想知道了。”她说。他在她旁边躺下，伸手搂住了她。“还不想。”

~*~

他说他很少在星期六去办公室，但是他必须得去几个小时，他希望他回家的时候，她能裸体躺在他的床上。她朝他扔了一只枕头，他笑着离开了。她在偌大的庄园里走了一圈，她之前并没有多少时间去探索，最终，她来到了她和德拉科的厢房的另一端。

她打开一扇门，猜测这是一间书房。房间中央放着一张深色桃花心木桌子，周围有许多书架和玻璃柜。房间一端有一个壁炉，旁边放着一只盛满液体的大碗。她没有理会那只碗，而是走向桌子，坐在高背椅上，突然想知道德拉科·马尔福的一天会是什么样子。

她忍不住把脚搭在他那张满是羊皮纸的书桌上，这一幕一定会把德拉科气坏。她一边悠闲地摆弄着拇指，一边环顾着挂在墙上的飞天扫帚。无聊地待了一阵之后，她认为做德拉科不怎么有趣，她把脚从桌上放下来时，左脚碰掉了一本书。

她立刻蹲下身，把它捡了起来，在确认她没有碰掉其他东西之后，她将它放回了桌上。她准备离开时，不由自主地瞟了一眼这本书，尽管知道她不该看，但她还是看了。

她发现那是一本日记。她看了看日期——是德拉科的七年级。她翻了翻页面，正准备放回去时，却看到了她自己的名字。

_11_ _月3日，_

_她像是我的执念。我想要却得不到的东西。父亲说，韦斯莱家都很低贱，可对我来说，吉妮维娅是我必须拥有的。我想触摸她——我想让她成为我的。我想——_

金妮急促地喘着气，砰地一声合上了日记。她不知如何是好，只能跑出书房，将那本摊开的日记留在了桌上。

~*~

她一直躲在一间客房里，直到星期天早上才出来。她很惊讶，德拉科竟然没有去找她。她的肚子饿得咕咕直叫，她知道她再也不能不加理会了。她轻手轻脚地走下楼梯，来到餐厅，却愣在了那里。德拉科已经坐在桌旁了。

她沉默地在他对面坐下，就这样看着他的脸。他似乎生气了。她正吃着煎饼时，他突然开口了。

“所以你现在知道了。”

金妮吓了一跳，叉子落到了地上。她想离开——她无法呼吸了。她立刻从座位上站了起来，但是德拉科更快，他抓住她的胳膊，拦住了她。

“放开我，你这个跟踪狂！”她叫道。

他把她攥得更紧了。“你必须明白。”他飞快地说。“我那时不一样——现在不是那样了。”

“那么你不否认了？”她生气地问。“马尔福，多久了？你观察我多久了，想占有我多久了？”

他默默地盯着她，最后松开了她的胳膊。她很想打他，但还是离开了房间。

~*~

星期一，他发现她在图书室里，对着一张死去家人的照片哭泣。他坐在她旁边时，她吓了一跳，但是没有动。

“你想念他们吗？”他问，已经知道了答案。

她慢慢点了点头，擦着脸上的泪水。“事情发生得太快了。”她轻声说。她看向他。“不过我相信你事先已经知道了，是不是？”

她瞥了一眼他的左前臂上的黑魔标记，德拉科知道，他们赤裸相对时，她就已经看到了。“是的。”他平静地说。

她放下了照片。“为什么？”她问。“你既然那么喜欢我，为什么不帮助我？”

他慢慢对她伸出手，将一缕头发掖到她的耳后。“你还活着，不是吗？”

~*~

星期二早上，金妮醒来时，德拉科又搂着她的身体。她眨着疲惫的双眼——她总是做梦，根本睡不好。

她翻过身，看着德拉科的脸，觉得他在睡梦中看起来更加宁静。她看着她的丈夫，回想着过去一周、过去一年里和她认识他以来发生的事情。她试着回忆起他们的学生时代，寻找与他的秘密有关的任何线索，却一无所获。她试着回忆起家人去世的那个晚上，她为何得以幸免，并目睹了这一切。

她的手指拨弄着他的头发。德拉科叹了口气，将她抱得更紧了。他最终得到了他想要的东西，而她为此感到庆幸。

**「完」**


End file.
